


Xterra Nova

by Joyfulnerd



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Stakeout Makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/Joyfulnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan spots a familiar vehicle, he tries to convince Veronica that an Xterra is the perfect family car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xterra Nova

Logan spots it as he’s slamming shut the trunk of Veronica’s RAV4. It’s three rows over and shining in the bright California sun. The parking lot is full, but even with the chaos that is Saturday morning at Home Depot, it’s damn near impossible to miss the canary yellow Xterra. Logan grins and leans against the RAV as he looks across the busy lot at his first car. 

“What are you smiling at over there?” Veronica calls out to him as she comes back from putting their cart in the corral. 

Logan turns to watch her approach and can’t stop his smile from widening. Their little one is due in just about a month and Veronica’s gait can’t quite be called a waddle, but it’s definitely getting close. _Thank god we found a house when we did_ , Logan thinks to himself. They had been house hunting for most of Veronica’s pregnancy and it was just last month that they had found the perfect bungalow near the beach. They’d closed on it just a few days ago. It needed a little work, but Logan finds he’s looking forward to working with Veronica to create their home together. The first project up is the nursery and it’s the reason they’re braving the masses this morning.

In answer to Veronica’s question, Logan nods toward the Xterra across the lot and Veronica rolls her eyes. 

“Ah, yes. Your yellow behemoth. Reliving fond memories?”

“As a matter of fact, I was. I have many of them in that so-called behemoth. Especially this one summer with a certain blonde spitfire I was desperately in love with.” 

Veronica just shakes her head and smiles gently at him. She comes to stop beside him and follows his gaze over the Xterra. They’re both quiet for a while, lost in their memories of that summer before senior year. 

“Maybe I should get another one,” Logan says, turning to face Veronica. 

“Uh. No,” Veronica laughs and shakes her head in the negative, “Nope. No way. No eyesores in the driveway of our brand new adorable house.”

“Oh come on,” Logan argues, “it’d be great for when we take her camping and surfing. I’m sure you remember the nice big backseat.”

“Just what are you proposing there, Lieutenant?” Veronica asks, one eyebrow raised questioningly. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Mars,” Logan feigns offense, pressing a hand to his chest, “I meant for our daughter! The backseat has lots of space for our daughter…and for Pony!”

“Uh-huh. Sure that’s what you meant,” Veronica says dryly, clearly unconvinced. “Don’t you think we’ve outgrown having a fumble in the backseat?”

“Well, I’d say yes, but I’d be lying. Or did you forget how we ended up with our little surprise?” Logan gently lays his hand across Veronica’s rounded belly and smiles broadly when he feels the fluttery kicks of their baby.

**FLASHBACK**

Veronica sits low in the driver’s seat of her RAV4 shivering slightly. The rain outside is falling more lightly than it had been earlier in the day, but it’s still coming down pretty steadily. It’s a cold rain and as night has fallen it’s only gotten chillier inside the car. Her dad is out of town and Veronica is stuck with stakeout duty for the next week. 

Tonight’s fine example of humanity, Steven Ralings, was suspected of stealing liquor from his employer and reselling it for a tidy profit. The cameras Veronica planted at The Thirsty Pelican earlier in the week had failed to catch him in the act. So now Veronica was tailing him in attempt to get a shot of him selling the goods. Tonight had been a wash so far with Steve making exciting stops at a Walgreens, a diner, and now here. He’d been inside the Seven Veils for over an hour and had yet to emerge. 

Veronica sighs deeply and finds herself wishing she was at home with Logan and Pony. Maybe curled up on their sofa watching a movie or, better yet, curled up in bed letting Logan warm her up. Veronica’s eyes drift shut for a moment thinking of all the ways Logan could do just that. She’s distracted enough that the sharp rap on the passenger side window startles her and she yelps as she jolts upright. Outside the window is Logan, his dark blue henley soaked through and drops of rain clinging to his short hair. He holds up two cups bearing the logo of the coffeehouse near Mars Investigations. Veronica pops the lock on the door and leans over the passenger seat to open the door for him.

“Sorry if I startled you,” Logan says as he shoulders the door open and slips into the seat next to her. 

“If one of those is for me,” Veronica says, nodding at the cups in his hands, “and it’s some form of hot caffeinated beverage, I may contemplate forgiving you.”

“Dark chocolate mocha with an extra shot of espresso,” Logan says, bowing his head slightly as he offers her one of the steaming cups. 

“Oh, you are totally forgiven!” Veronica says as she takes it from him. She brings it to her lips and takes a deep breath of the heady scent of coffee and chocolate before taking a careful sip. It’s almost scaldingly hot and she can feel it warming her from the inside almost immediately. “You are a wonderful man. Thank you, Logan.”

“You are welcome, my dear,” Logan says with a smile. He runs a hand across his face wiping the rain from his features. 

Veronica looks him over. Her eyes linger on his upper body and the way his soaked henley is clinging to the planes of chest. “You’re soaked. It’s not even raining that hard anymore.”

“I didn’t want to give you away, so I parked a couple blocks over.”

“Very nice. Someone’s been paying attention.”

“Just trying to keep up with you, my love,” Logan says with a smile. “So, how’s the stakeout going?”

“About the same as every stakeout, mind-numblingly boring for hours, exciting for a couple minutes, and then over. Thus far, I am firmly entrenched in the mind-numbingly boring part.” Veronica takes a another sip of her mocha and hums happily. It’s no substitute for being at home, but Logan’s here and the coffee is hot and delicious. She’s content for the time being. 

“No money shot yet then?” Logan asks. 

“Nope. I’m thinking I’m out of luck tonight unless Mr. Ralings is selling to one of the lovely ladies of the Seven Veils.” 

Logan raises an eyebrow at her as he sips at his own coffee. “What do you think the chances of that are?”

“Hmmm…it’s more likely he’s selling to the proprietor of this fine establishment. I’m really hoping that’s it and he’s here to make a sale. I’m so ready to go home. Aside from a couple mundane stops, I followed him almost straight here from the bar he works at, so…” Veronica trails off as she stares out the window at the club. 

“What?” Logan says as he turns to follow her gaze. “Is it him? Where is he?”

“Shush, Logan,” Veronica says quickly. Ralings is exiting the club and there’s another man with him, short and round, dressed in a suit. They’re followed by a couple of bouncer types. The group is moving fast and Veronica watches as Ralings and his friends cross the street and head in the direction of his car. Veronica sets her coffee in the cupholder and picks her camera up off the center console. She uses the controls on her door to lower the passenger window.

Logan makes a brief indignant noise as a bit of water falls into the car onto him. Veronica leans over the console and braces herself on his chest as she brings the camera up to her eye. 

“Have I been downgraded from boyfriend to tripod? I mean,” Veronica can hear the smirk in Logan’s voice, “I guess you could say I’m already a tripod of sorts.”

“Shut up, Logan,” Veronica says distractedly as she snaps rapid shots. She really doesn’t want to have to follow Ralings to yet another location. She wants to go home. “Come on, Ralings. Give me something good,” she mutters as the men arrive at Ralings’ car. 

“I can give you something good,” Logan whispers from beside her.

“Logan…”

“Sorry.”

Veronica watches, taking pictures in rapid fire, as Ralings pops his trunk to reveal several boxes. He reaches into one and pulls out a bottle. He offers it to the suited man for inspection. The man in the suit looks the bottle up and down, turning it in his hands. He must be satisfied because he nods before handing the bottle to one of the bouncers. The suit reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of cash. He thumbs through the bills, peels a number of them off, and hands them to Ralings. Ralings and his suited friend shake hands. The bouncer boys unload the boxes from the trunk and carry them back toward the club. The suit trails after them, clearly having completed his business.

Veronica lifts her face away from her camera and grins. 

“Ya get him, bobcat?” Logan whispers. Veronica turns to look at him and finds Logan lounging with his hands behind his head. He’s smiling at her, a proud look in his eyes. 

“You know it.” Veronica moves to press a kiss to Logan’s lips when a loud noise outside distracts her. When she looks out the window, Ralings has just shut his trunk door. He looks around and Veronica sucks in a sharp breath as his gaze lands on the RAV. “Shit,” she murmurs and drops down until she’s below the window frame.

“Did he spot us?” Logan whispers, all of his previous teasing gone from his voice. 

“Maybe,” Veronica replies. She reaches around Logan, stretching to reach the lever on the side of the seat. She wrenches it upward and Logan’s seat drops down with a sudden thump. Veronica flattens herself to Logan. His henley is absolutely soaking wet, so much so that Veronica can feel the dampness and cold soaking through into her own shirt. She feels her nipples tighten in response not only to the cold but also to the feel of Logan’s muscular chest pressing against her through the thin wet material between them. When she turns her head to look at her boyfriend, Logan’s eyes are dark and he’s watching her closely. He’s definitely noticed her body’s response. Veronica returns his gaze, letting the look in his eyes wash over her. Even in this tense situation, the heat he can generate between them with a single look is staggering. Veronica’s eyes dart to Logan’s lips and his lips part slightly. They move at the same time and their lips are a hairsbreadth apart when the sound of car starting drifts in through the window. Veronica reluctantly pulls away from Logan and lifts her head to see Raling’s car pulling away. “Yeah, you better run,” she mutters as she starts to sit up. 

“Are we good?” Logan asks.

“Yeah, I think so…” The words are barely out of her mouth when Logan reaches up, cups the back of her neck, and pulls her down into a hungry kiss. The angle is awkward, but the feel of Logan’s lips pressed to hers, taste of coffee on his tongue as it slips into her mouth, and the way his fingers tangle in her hair are enough to distract Veronica from any would-be bruises she’ll end up with tomorrow. She moans as Logan moves his lips to her neck. His hands come to rest along her ribs, his long fingers splayed out and gripping her tightly. He starts pulling her out of the driver’s seat and into his lap when Veronica pulls back with gasp. 

Logan, a dazed look in his eyes, gives her a confused look. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…it’s just that my very expensive camera was getting a bit crushed between us,” Veronica says regretfully as she slips back into the driver’s seat. 

“So that must have been our couple minutes of excitement, huh?” Logan pulls his seat back into an upright position with a disappointed sigh. “I suppose we should get home.”

Veronica bends over and puts her camera back into its bag at her feet and then glances over at Logan with a sly look in her eyes. She doesn’t say anything but opens her door and steps out of the RAV.

“Where are you going, Veronica?” Logan calls as he leans over toward the driver’s side.

Veronica reappears in the window and smiles flirtatiously at him. “The backseat. You coming?” she says as she cocks her head to the side. 

Logan doesn’t reply but Veronica laughs as he scrambles for the handle of his door. 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

“Hello, Veronica? You in there?” Logan waves a hand in front his wife’s face and whistles a couple notes. After a moment, Veronica startles out of her reverie. Logan grins at her and repeats her earlier words back at her, “Reliving fond memories?” 

Veronica replies by sticking her tongue out at him and turning to get in the car. Logan grins and tosses the car keys into the air, catching them as he approaches the driver’s side door. 

“You don’t really want another Xterra, do you?” Veronica asks, looking up from buckling her seatbelt as Logan slips into his seat. 

“I don’t know. I think it’d be nice to have something a little bigger when the baby comes and as she grows and I did love that car. I could sell the BMW and…”

“No!” Veronica cuts in abruptly. 

Logan shoots her glance as he backs the RAV out of its spot. He’s surprised by the vehemence of her reaction. “Well, it’s not exactly a family car, Veronica.”

“I know,” she says, “I do know that, but the BMW is…just don’t get rid of it.”

“What’s so special about it?” Logan asks as he pulls out of the parking lot.

“It’s just that when you were first deployed, that car was like a link, something I could touch and feel that was a part of you,” Veronica’s voice cracks as she speaks, “It was comforting and, well, we took the long way home in that car, remember? I just…” 

Logan glances over at Veronica and sees that she’s tearing up. “Veronica…”

“Ugh. This is not actual crying,” Veronica says with frustrated groan, “I am not actually crying. This is pregnancy hormones and soon they will be gone and I will stop crying over cars and commercials and, as happened last night, actual spilled milk.” 

“It’s okay, Veronica,” Logan says. He’s almost gotten used to Veronica’s uncharacteristic emotionality that’s come about during her pregnancy, but it still breaks his heart to see her cry. He reaches his hand over and gives a gentle squeeze to her knee. “I won’t sell the BMW,” he reassures her. “But I would like to open negotiations about the Xterra.”

“Seriously?” Veronica says laughing and sniffling as she wipes a tear off her cheek. 

“Yeah. Like I said, it would be great for going to the beach, for surfing, for camping. Negotiations, that’s all I ask.”

“I suppose I could be inclined to open preliminary negotiations,” Veronica says with a resigned sigh. 

“Thank you, darling wife,” Logan smiles at her, “then I do believe I can convince you.”

“Well, you can certainly can try, but aside from a few cherished make-out memories, I really didn’t care for your precious Xterra. Although I do still have a deep and undying hatred of the color.”

“Hey, at least it wasn’t orange or something. And I can and will convince you. My negotiation techniques have proven very successful in the past,” Logan says with a suggestive grin.

“Yeah, well, let’s just wait and see about that.” 

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

“Careful. You got her?” Veronica asks from just behind Logan. 

“Yup, I got her,” Logan says slowly as he carefully hooks the carseat into it’s base. 

Their daughter had arrived two days ago, nearly a week early. The nursery wasn’t quite ready, but there was a pack-and-play in their bedroom and in Logan’s mind that was even better. She’d been in their lives for just over 48 hours and he couldn’t imagine sleeping in a separate room from his little girl. He looks down at her and strokes her cheek gently. Her big brown eyes turn to look in his direction. She doesn’t quite focus on him, but Logan smiles at her anyway. “Hey, there, Katie girl. You ready to go home?” he says softly. 

Veronica climbs into the backseat from the driver’s side and slides to the middle of the bench seat so she’s right next to Katie. “Hey, baby,” she says as she softly runs her fingertips along Katie’s downy hair. Katie starts to turn toward her mother but pauses just short of facing Veronica and her gazes drifts around the interior of the car. 

“I told you the Xterra was good idea,” Logan looks up at Veronica, “she likes it already.” 

“Yes, I can see that,” Veronica’s voice lacks it’s normal snark and her eyes stay glued to their daughter’s face.

“She’s beautiful, Veronica. I know I keep saying that, but I can’t get over how perfect she is.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Veronica looks over at Logan with a soft smile on her face. Logan’s heart clenches at the peacefulness on Veronica’s face. He steps up onto the running board and leans carefully over his daughter to kiss Veronica’s lips briefly. He rests his forehead against hers for a moment and looks into his wife’s eyes. “I’m so happy, Veronica. Thank you.”

Veronica kisses him again. “I’m happy too.”

As she says it, Katie starts fussing from beneath them. They lean both lean back and look down at their little girl. “I think someone is ready to go home,” Veronica says. 

“Sounds good to me.” Logan gently closes the door and walks over the driver’s side. Veronica had finally agreed to the Xterra after a few rounds of quite enjoyable negotiations and, more importantly, after finding out Nissan no longer made it in the bright yellow Logan had favored in his youth. 

As Logan climbs into the driver’s seat, he looks back at his girls. Veronica’s making gentle comforting noises and tucking a blanket in around Katie who is starting to calm down. Logan is glad to have the memories he made in his old Xterra, but he’s absolutely positive not one of them can hold a candle to beauty of what he’s got in the backseat now.


End file.
